


Already Permanent.

by thesameoldfairytale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, Fingering, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Yuri is a Dance student, blowjob, kind of, otabek is a dj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: For three nights in a row, Yuri is gawking at the hot DJ on the stage. Mila has enough and threatens him to make a move or she will do it. The question remains if Yuri really has the guts to go for what he wants. Thankfully someone else answers that question for him.





	Already Permanent.

**Author's Note:**

> This is your occassional 1am smut story featuring Otayuri. Don't like it, don't read it. If you do like it, enjoy. :)

It was the third time in as many days that Yuri had dragged Mila to this club. He had regretted their first visit there on Thursday when he barely had any energy to stand up during his class at Lilia’s ballet studio the following day, but that hadn’t stopped him from returning the next day… or the day after.

“Sara should be here in about twenty minutes,” Mila informed him while Yuri tried to get the bartender’s attention to order them some drinks.

He only mumbled something incoherently in response, more worried about finally getting some alcohol to get rid of the tension in his shoulders.

“You don’t really care, do you?” Mila giggled, causing Yuri to finally look over to see her smirking widely while she was still staring at her phone.

“I don’t,” Yuri growled, quickly turning around again to hunt down the next available bartender.

He didn’t have to wait long until the same creepy dude who had been serving them the past two days noticed him and came waltzing over. Yuri groaned quietly because at the end of the day he was glad that he finally got his drink, even if it was from this sleazy guy who had been eyeing him up and down every chance he got.

“You do realise that the bartender wants to get into your pants ever since he first saw you, right?” Mila mocked him, taking the drink Yuri passed her.

“You don’t say,” Yuri said, unimpressed and already bored with the topic. He had other things on his mind that required his undivided attention.

His eyes were scanning the room for something or rather someone in particular, someone he couldn’t stop thinking about, someone whose eyes had been hunting him for days already.

“He doesn’t have a chance though, does he?” Mila asked, nudging Yuri gently with her elbow when she didn’t get an answer from him right away.

“What is it?” Yuri snarled, annoyed that she interrupted him and his mission to find someone he actually did consider interesting.

“The bartender, Yuratchka,” Mila explained. “Are you going to let him suck your dick?”

Yuri spun around, almost spitting out his drink and spilling the rest on the floor. “Mila,” he said sternly, glaring at her.

There was a pause then, one that Mila obviously didn’t buy as she raised a teasing eyebrow, the corner of her mouth curling into a smirk.

“That wasn’t a no,” Mila stated, taking the straw in her glass between her lipstick covered lips, sipping her drink as if she hadn’t just talked about Yuri’s private parts.

“How about a _hell no_ then?” Yuri said, dead set on ignoring her again.

His eyes scanned the room again. He tried to drown out the noise, the amounts of sweaty people dancing and pressing their horny bodies against each other. The music was terrible but Yuri knew it would get better very soon.

“Right,” Mila said as if she was ready to drop the subject but a handful of seconds later, Yuri realised that wasn’t the case. “I forgot,” she went on, “you’re still lusting after that hot DJ.”

For the second time that night she managed to momentarily render Yuri speechless. He stared at her wide-eyed, his drink long forgotten in his hands. It was impossible to say how long he had been gaping at her for but eventually he dragged Mila away to a slightly quieter area of the club where he could actually talk to her.

“Okay,” Yuri said, more to himself than anyone else, “What the fuck are you talking about just now?”

The grin that spread across Mila’s face intrigued and annoyed Yuri in equal measures. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to get her to reveal more or if he wanted to yell at her to leave him alone.

“What?” she asked, obviously faking to be dumb-founded.

“Spill it, baba,” Yuri warned her, poking a finger into her upper arm to get her to talk.

The fact that Mila only laughed in response to shake him off kind of pissed him off even more. He pushed her slightly, much gentler than he would if she were a guy but she was a girl and his best friend after all, so he didn’t want to hurt her.

“Oh come on, Yuri,” she teased him, laughing wholeheartedly. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been checking out this one particular DJ. The tall, dark-haired one who seriously looks like sex on legs?”

While Mila definitely wasn’t wrong with that description, Yuri still glared at her.

“Don’t even think about it,” he snarled at her, his eyes almost squinted shut, partly in fear that Mila would get to the hot guy first and partly in annoyance at himself that he was apparently so easy to read.

“I wasn’t,” Mila insisted, but that still present grin on her face didn’t really persuade Yuri. “I promise,” she said and Yuri sighed quietly in relief.

“However,” Mila added as soon as Yuri had stopped looking at her. He whipped his head around again, his eyebrows furrowed and his heart rate picking up again, afraid of what Mila was about to declare this time. “If you don’t make a move tonight, it’s open hunting season as far as I’m concerned.”

Yuri growled at her but Mila didn’t seem impressed. Being friends with her was such a nuisance occasionally and once in a while he seriously questioned his sanity and why they were friends in the first place.

“Fine,” he mumbled and walked away, leaving Mila standing there on her own. Yuri was sure that Sara would arrive soon, so he didn’t feel too bad for leaving her alone for a few minutes.

He couldn’t shake the feeling of being manipulated into finally trying to talk to the hot DJ but he didn’t want to risk Mila butting in either. Yuri was too attracted, too obsessed with that guy to ruin his chances himself.

The moment the next DJ was announced, Yuri’s eyes instantly flew up to the stage. He was mesmerised by the cool and seemingly stoic way the DJ made his way to the pult. It was the third night in row Yuri couldn’t help but stare at the man.

His name was Otabek, that much he had learned from the chalk board at the entrance displaying all the DJs that were working during the night. It was a start but not nearly enough. There were at least a hundred other things Yuri was desperate to find out about the guy. If he was into guys was only the main thing he was constantly wondering about.

As soon as the music started, Yuri danced his way to the front of the stage. He didn’t dare to take his eyes off of the DJ, afraid that if he just blinked he would miss something important.

The music was only one of the things Yuri already loved about this guy. He danced professionally and he knew what decent music should sound like. Every single song he had heard the guy play during the last few nights was definitely more than just decent.

Yuri easily pretended that he was the only one in the club, that he was the sole reason the DJ was there, that he was only playing for him. Their eyes had met occasionally since Yuri had first seen him and he was convinced that the guy was checking him out just as much as Yuri was gaping at him.

There was something there between them, Yuri could tell, but he didn’t know what. They hadn’t seen each other in any other social situation than this, Yuri dancing his heart and soul out while the DJ provided the perfect soundtrack. It was slow and sensual, then fast and rough, and Yuri couldn’t get enough.

When their eyes met for the first time that night, Yuri briefly stilled with his arms up and his hands in his long, golden locks. He knew his lips were apart, his breathing quick and relentless, but he wasn’t able to do anything about it. It was almost like this guy knew exactly what he was doing to Yuri, stealing his very last breath.

Yuri nearly collapsed right there on the dancefloor when he saw the DJ smiling at him. It was probably the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on anyone, he was sure. The fact that the guy hadn’t smiled once since Yuri had first seen him DJ made this even more spectacular. It could have been Yuri’s obsessed mind playing tricks on him but he was absolutely positive that the gorgeous smirk on the guy’s lips was only for him.

As if Yuri wasn’t close to a heart attack already, the last song eventually ended and the DJ searched for him again before he left the stage. He dared to wink at Yuri, clearly having noticed how engulfed Yuri had been in his performance.

Clutching his chest tightly, Yuri soon remembered to breathe again when his chest began to hurt. The guy was long gone somewhere behind the curtains, into the backstage area probably, by the time Yuri sputtered and coughed, his mouth as dry as a hot summer’s day.

He quickly ran back to the bar, elbowing people left and right without a care in the world just to get himself another drink. Yuri needed to calm down again now that he had his fair share of gawking at the gorgeous guy. There was certainly enough sexy material in his head to last him a lifetime that he could just go home and have some fun by himself.

But he desperately needed a drink first. As if on cue, he bumped into Mila and Sara at the bar.

“Yuri,” Sara shouted excitedly, engulfing him in a crushing hug. She might seem delicate and fragile but Yuri knew better than anyone that someone’s appearance can easily fool people.

He let her embrace him because truth be told, he didn’t even mind that much. It took his mind off of the object of his desire for at least a fleeting moment.

“I’ve missed you, Yuratchka,” Sara lulled, the alcohol obviously having quite an effect on her already.

“We’ve seen each other last night,” Yuri said dryly but with a tiny smirk on his lips.

He only just managed to signal to the sleazy bartender what he wanted before Sara almost pushed him over. Thankfully Mila was right by his other side, steadying him and in turn Sara as well.

“She’s had a few drinks at work already,” Mila whispered into Yuri’s ear. “Someone’s birthday or something.”

Mila just shrugged but eventually took Sara off of Yuri. She put her arm around their friend and casually sipped at her drink.

“So,” Mila said as Yuri got his long-awaited drink with a side of creepy as fingers brushed the bartender’s when he took his glass from the guy, “Have you made your move yet?”

Yuri was briefly distracted by Sara who happily, albeit quietly busied herself with her own drink. She looked like a little girl in her pink dress and her shiny hair.

“I’m not gonna let anyone near her,” Mila reassured him, dragging his attention back to her instead of Sara.

“I thought you came here again tonight to get laid,” Yuri teased, a raised eyebrow as he questioningly looked at her.

“I did,” Mila affirmed, “and so did she.” She squeezed Sara’s shoulders briefly but didn’t look away from Yuri. “There’s no way I’m gonna let any guy take advantage of her when she’s this wasted though.”

“I hate to say it,” Yuri said, “but you’re a good friend for taking care of her.”

Mila sported one of her rare, genuinely happy smiles. As Yuri kept looking at her, he couldn’t help but wonder how Mila seemed so oblivious to her own feelings toward Sara. They both were idiots, Yuri thought, but he wasn’t going to push them. If they thought chasing after guys was the way to go instead of finally confronting the elephant in the room, who was he to drag himself into their drama.

“How’s your hunt for the hot DJ going? Any luck yet?” Mila asked, her eyes glued to Yuri.

“Just drop it,” Yuri said, averting his gaze to look at anything other than her.

“I told you,” she warned him with another mocking smirk around her cocktail glass, “if you’re not doing anything about your little crush, he’s fair game if you ask me.”

Yuri knew instinctively that glaring at her wouldn’t change her mind but he did it anyway. “I stand corrected,” he said, downing the last of his drink, “you’re a terrible friend.”

He heard her laughing loudly as he stomped away. In theory Yuri knew that she was right. If he didn’t do anything soon, he would lose his chance with the DJ and he couldn’t stop Mila from giving it a shot herself. It still infuriated him to no end.

Mad didn’t quite describe how he felt but when he walked into the men’s restroom to splash some cold water on his face, his clouded mind was certainly a little clearer than before. Yuri dabbed his face with a couple of those nasty paper towels they had at places like these before he took another look at himself in the mirror.

He was hot, he knew that. His long, blonde hair made him look the right amount of feminine, his muscular body proving the exact opposite. Yuri was attractive and he was told so on a regular basis. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have any opportunities to get laid or if he didn’t have any offers from people who wanted to go out with him. There just hadn’t been anybody lately who truly caught his interest. At least not until he laid eyes on that DJ for the first time two nights ago.

Yuri stared at his reflection a little longer, the restroom clearing out without him even noticing. The music almost bounced off the walls, even in there, but he was already buzzing from the alcohol in his veins alone.

Just as he was about to leave the club for good, resigning himself to being a pathetic disaster who was too chicken to go for what he wanted, he turned around and bumped into the exact same person he had been pining over for three days straight.

“Woah,” the guys said, reaching out to hold Yuri in place with his hands on his biceps.

Yuri just stared. He physically wasn’t able to do anything else. His skin felt like it was burning bright where the DJ’s fingers held on to him.

“Are you okay?” the guy asked him, seemingly worried about him as he still hadn’t said anything.

Opening his mouth was the extent of what Yuri was capable of replying. Only when the guy started laughing, his laugh as gorgeous as the man himself, Yuri finally managed to collect himself. He closed his mouth and looked down, the blush on his cheeks obvious even to him.

“I’m Otabek,” the guy said, finally removing his fingers from Yuri’s arms, instead reaching out with one hand to shake Yuri’s.

It took a moment for Yuri to realise what Otabek expected from him but he eventually managed to mumble his own name, shakily reaching out to clasp Otabek’s hand in his.

As soon as their hands met, Otabek pulled Yuri close to him. He was so startled that he immediately looked up to Otabek, the tiny smirk around the corners of his mouth almost causing Yuri to melt right there on the spot. Now it was him who was holding onto Otabek’s biceps. It sent an instant rush through him that went straight to his dick.

“Can I kiss you, Yuri?” Otabek asked bluntly, their faces less than an inch apart, their breaths mingling in the sticky air of the restroom.

Yuri was already so lost in the chocolate brown depths of Otabek’s sparkling eyes that he barely registered the question but once it clicked in his head, the thrill of the entire situation completely took over.

It was Yuri who charged forward to close the gap between them. The kiss was open-mouthed from the get-go. There was no hesitation, no second to reconsider as they both got lost in the kiss and each other.

Otabek’s lips were so incredibly soft, his tongue gentle and forceful at the same time, but it was his hands on Yuri’s hips, his fingers underneath his shirt that send shockwaves of electricity through Yuri’s entire body. This wasn’t at all how Yuri had imagined the first time he would finally meet the other man but he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

As the kiss went on with their mouths glued to each other, Otabek’s hands wandered a little further down. He picked Yuri up by the back of his thick thighs to sit him down on the edge of the sink.

Yuri instantly flung his long legs around Otabek’s toned body, crossing his ankles behind Otabek who was holding on to him securely around his waist. He used the opportunity to bury his hands in Otabek’s dark locks, his undercut buzzing underneath his fingertips.

They were so distracted by each other that neither noticed how other men came and went, ignoring them as much as they ignored the other club goers.

“Fuck,” Yuri mutterred when Otabek somehow managed to detach his lips from Yuri’s only to plaster more hungry kisses and tiny love bites all over the side of his neck.

Yuri pressed his upper body forward as much as he could without running the risk of sliding off of the sink. Otabek busied himself with sucking more bruises into his skin while Yuri began moaning unashamedly.

Now that he wasn’t latching onto Otabek’s lips, he was free to indulge, so he let his hands roam down to Otabek’s broad shoulders, over his firm back and down to Otabek’s ass. Yuri didn’t waste any time thinking about whether or not this was appropriate. Otabek was marking him already and Yuri didn’t stop him.

Otabek’s hands seemed to be on a mission of their own as they snuck underneath Yuri’s shirt, leaving marks there as well by scratching all over his pale back.

Yuri for his part felt the muscles in Otabek’s back flex in the meantime, making him curious as to what he could possibly find elsewhere on Otabek’s body. He slid his hands to Otabek’s stomach, pushing his shirt up to reveal rock hard abs that made Yuri’s mouth water.

Ever since Otabek had stepped on stage earlier in the night, Yuri’s erection had been more or less present but now he was desperate for relief. Being able to touch and not just look was more than he had dreamed of. He had been content with just going home and jerking off to the memory of Otabek behind his DJ pult, winking and smiling at him, but this now, this was so much better.

Otabek eventually leaned back a little when Yuri threw his hair back.

“Do you want to stop?” he choked out, his voice hoarse and clearly laced with arousal.

“Fuck no,” Yuri said, jumping off the sink and effectively pushing Otabek back until his back hit the door of one of the bathroom stalls.

“Get in there,” Yuri said, leaning forward and taking Otabek’s bottom lip between his teeth. He heard Otabek mewl at that, his hands digging into Yuri’s skin, probably leaving marks there too.

Yuri turned the teasing into another kiss, pressing himself hungrily against Otabek to get some sort of momentary relief. He felt Otabek’s raging erection brushing against his own. Letting go was the last thing Yuri wanted to do but he also wanted more than just making out.

“Stay in there,” he ordered Otabek right against his lips. “I’ll be right back.”

The look of confusion on Otabek’s flushed face was adorable and Yuri couldn’t help the huge dopey smile on his face. “Please stay,” he softly added as an afterthought before he turned around to rush out of the restroom.

He sent a quick prayer to the God he didn’t believe in that Otabek would indeed wait for him.

Rushing through the still happily dancing crowd, Yuri made his way through the mass of people to find Mila. Thankfully it was fairly easy to find her. Since she was taking care of Sara, they didn’t move from their favourite spot at the bar.

“I know you have condoms on you,” Yuri spat out as soon as he reached the girls, “and I need one.”

“What?” Mila said, removing the straw in her green drink from her lips to speak to Yuri.

“A fucking condom, baba,” Yuri wildly gestured with his hands. “Now.”

“For your sake I hope you’re about to fuck that DJ and not some random dude who came on to you just because you’re desperate,” Mila said while she rummaged through her purse.

The knowing smirk on her lips irked Yuri but he held back. He needed something from her after all and he needed it now.

“Here,” she said when she finally found what she was looking for.

“Thanks,” Yuri only said before he snatched the condom out of her hand, turning around as quickly as he could. It was an afterthought but he turned back to her just as fast, pressing a brief peck to her cheek before he finally made his way back to the restroom.

“Have fun,” Mila shouted over the cheering crowd as yet another DJ was walking up on stage, taking over the next set.

Yuri shook his head in amusement as he practically ran back to Otabek. When he saw the door of the bathroom stall he left Otabek at was open, disappointment set in immediately but when he reached the stall, he saw Otabek leaning back against the side of it, waiting patiently for Yuri.

He did notice how Otabek’s belt was open and that certainly spurred Yuri on even more. He grinned at Otabek as he closed the door behind him.

“You stayed,” he said quietly before leaning back against the wall opposite of Otabek.

“Of course,” Otabek casually replied before charging forward again to engage Yuri in another heated kiss.

From that moment on, everything happened so fast that Yuri could barely keep up while at same time, he got so lost in just _feeling_ that it all seemed to pass by him in slow motion.

Otabek’s hands were all over him while his mouth slowly made its way further down. Pushing up Yuri’s shirt, Otabek instantly went for Yuri’s perky nipples, biting them carefully to make Yuri moan again.

Yuri reached up with one hand to hold onto the stall wall while his other hand carefully tugged at Otabek’s raven hair as Otabek went even further down. He didn’t stop Otabek as the taller man crouched down and undid the button on Yuri’s trousers.

There wasn’t any hesitation this time either before Otabek tugged down Yuri’s tight jeans right along with his boxers. His hands slid up the front of Yuri’s muscular thighs before one of them grabbed Yuri’s already rock hard cock. Otabek’s mouth was swallowing him whole before Yuri even dared to take a look down at what Otabek was doing.

Yuri’s head fell back against the wall the second Otabek began to suck him off. His hot tongue swirled around the tip of his dick, lapping at it like he was desperate for an ice lolly on an unbearably warm day. There was absolutely nothing to complain about though. Yuri enjoyed every second of it, not just the feeling of Otabek’s hot mouth around him but also the knowledge that it was Otabek causing him to feel so ecstatic.

“Fuck,” Yuri mumbled while Otabek was lapping at his cock relentlessly, tugging Otabek’s hair a little more harshly now without trying to hurt him intentionally. That was something for another time.

“Turn around,” Otabek said at some point when Yuri’s erection slowly began to be incredibly painful. He was desperate for some relief but he didn’t want just a quick hand or blow job.

He wanted to touch Otabek as much as Otabek was exploring him but he did turn around just as Otabek had asked him to.

“Push your hips back, Yuri,” Otabek said and just hearing his name passing Otabek’s plump lips made Yuri’s cock jerk in anticipation.

Otabek didn’t wait as he immediately indulged in grabbing Yuri’s firm ass cheeks, squeezing them a couple of times before he lurched forward and began nibbling on Yuri’s ass. He pushed Yuri’s cheeks apart, running his wet tongue across Yuri’s rim.

Yuri kind of expected it but when he felt Otabek’s hot mouth in his most intimate place, it still came as a surprise. He couldn’t stop his hole from twitching from all the attention but he soon relaxed so much, simply enjoying Otabek’s ministrations, that Otabek could easily push a finger inside him to the first knuckle.

The moans and curses came automatically at this point. Yuri didn’t even think about it anymore, he just tried to concentrate on whatever Otabek was doing to him but it was so hard to stay sane because Otabek’s fingers and his mouth were driving him crazy.

Latching on to the stall wall again, Yuri pushed back into Otabek’s touch, chasing more of that divine state Otabek put him in. He hadn’t even noticed that Otabek already had two fingers knuckle deep inside him until one of them brushed against his prostate.

“Holy fucking shit,” he cursed, his knees buckling to the point that he seriously thought he was gonna drop down to the floor but Otabek held onto him securely.

It was ridiculous but Yuri thought he could literally feel Otabek smiling against his rim as his sneaky tongue now pushed inside him instead of his fingers. He reached behind him to get  a hold of Otabek’s hair again.

Torn between wanting more of Otabek’s mouth on his ass and wanting to kiss him dead instead, Yuri reluctantly leaned forward and then turned around, effectively ending the best rim job he had ever gotten.

He didn’t give Otabek a chance to catch his breath before he grabbed him by the back of his neck to pull him in and kiss him senseless again. Their lips were almost sewed to each other when Yuri reached down to open up Otabek’s jeans. He had enjoyed every single touch and kiss so far more than he thought possible but he was done waiting. There was more fun to be had.

Otabek must have noticed how impatient Yuri had gotten because Yuri himself knew that he was probably a little bit too rough when he finally freed Otabek’s hard cock from within his boxers. He gave it a few quick pumps, more than impressed by the sheer size of it, and briefly thought about whether or not he should show Otabek the same courtesy as he did by blowing him but Yuri had no patience left.

“I’ll give you the blowjob of your life the next time,” he mumbled between sloppy kisses as Otabek thrust his hips forward into Yuri’s hand. Otabek was grinning like an idiot, causing Yuri to realise what he had said. Maybe it was wishful thinking that he expected them to see each other again and to hopefully end in another situation like the one they were in right now, but Otabek seemed to agree so he didn’t feel too bad.

“I just want you to fuck me right now,” Yuri blurted out. Sometimes he cursed his honest mouth, always spitting out the first thing he thought of without considering its consequences. The smirk on Otabek’s face though put him at ease immediately.

“Turn around, Yuri,” Otabek whispered against his lips, slowly navigating him so his back was pressed against Otabek’s front.

Yuri could feel Otabek’s bare erection nudging against his ass. Just the anticipation made him all giggly like a little child on Christmas Day. He heard a condom wrapper getting ripped open, briefly wondering if Otabek had carried one around with him before or if he found the one in Yuri’s jeans when he pulled them down. Just the idea of Otabek carrying around a condom just in case caused a short burst of jealousy to rush through him but as soon as Otabek’s latex covered dick was pressing against his rim, he quickly forgot about that.

“You okay?” Otabek asked directly next to his ear, his hot breath ghosting over Yuri’s sensitive skin spreading goosebumps everywhere.

“Yeah,” Yuri whispered, turning to the side to capture Otabek’s lips.

He concentrated purely on that kiss, the way their lips latched onto one another and their tongues danced in the same rhythm, so much so that it almost came as a surprise as Otabek began to push his cock inside him.

The stretch was intense but manageable, just on the brink between painful and heavenly. Yuri moaned, his head falling forward, as Otabek immediately latched onto Yuri’s neck again, now peppering kisses and bites all over the still pale side that he hadn’t marked yet.

Otabek was careful and slow but Yuri was impatient. He pushed his hips back, sucking Otabek’s cock in as quickly as he could. That feeling of being filled by Otabek was even better than he had expected. It was hot and heavy, even inside a dirty public restroom.

“More,” Yuri snarled as Otabek placed one of his hands on top of Yuri’s, entwining their fingers. It felt strangely intimate for two strangers.

He had to laugh at his own thoughts when he realised that it probably couldn’t get any more intimate than having sex and he was okay with that too, but risking a quick glance at their joined hands still made him blush. Yuri could only hope that Otabek either didn’t notice or at least put it down to the temperature in that tiny bathroom stall.

Yuri had no idea if Otabek had noticed it or not but he didn’t even think about it anymore as Otabek slowly began to pull out of him only to push back in a second later. Otabek was big, no doubt about it, but Yuri still wanted all of him. 

“Faster,” he said, reaching back to grab Otabek by his waist, spurring him on to move.

The next thrust of Otabek’s hips was pure bliss. Yuri moaned and growled without a second thought, not a care in the world. He wanted to lose himself completely in Otabek’s arms, leaning back to rest his head on Otabek’s shoulder.

Their entwined hands were still holding on to the wall while Yuri snuck his other hand around to his front. He began pumping himself in the same rhythm Otabek was thrusting inside him. It wasn’t a question of whether or not he would come because he knew he would. The only question was how long he was going to last.

“Fuck,” he muttered again, his hand squeezing Otabek’s more so than ever. He knew he was close and he knew he couldn’t really stop it but he wanted to enjoy it all a little while longer.

“Yuri,” Otabek said, his voice broken and strained. “I’m so close.”

Thanking the stars that he wasn’t the only one already so close to his release, Yuri began to squeeze his ass around Otabek’s dick. When Otabek reached down and snatched Yuri’s hand away from his own cock, pumping it himself instead, the end was so very near.

It only took a few more thrust before Yuri spilled his cum all over the stall wall but he could not have cared less. He was positive he wasn’t the first guy to do that in this restroom.

Otabek pumped into him another handful of times before he stilled his hips, his cock twitching inside Yuri’s ass, filling the condom. It felt like an eternity and Yuri would not have minded if it actually was because he enjoyed every single second of it. He loved the stretch, he loved the pulsing inside him and he loved that it was Otabek’s cock bringing him all this pleasure.

They were both breathing heavily as they came down from their high. Yuri let his head fall forward, supporting himself with both hands on the stained wall in front of him. Otabek had removed his hand from atop of Yuri’s but only a short moment later, both his hands were back on him, one around his wait, the other sliding up over his back and into his hair.

Otabek turned Yuri’s head around to kiss him again. It was just as hot as before, just a little slower, and didn’t lose any of the spark Yuri had felt before they had finally met. He eventually turned around entirely, carefully minding his jeans around his ankles in an attempt not to trip over them.

The cum filled condom was still wrapped around Otabek’s cock, he noticed as he pressed himself against Otabek one more time. He snatched his hips back in an instant, the cold latex making him wince.

“Sorry,” Otabek said with that gorgeous smile on his face again.

Yuri watched as Otabek seemed to reluctantly take his hands off of Yuri to get rid of the condom. Otabek pulled it off carefully to tie a knot into it before he threw it in the small waste basket in the stall.

He was instantly back on Yuri the second he dropped the condom in the trash, if only to bend down to pull Yuri’s trousers up.

It was such a simple gesture but it still made Yuri blush. They both got dressed properly before either one of them spoke up again. Considering what they had just done, it seemed silly for them to be so shy now.

“I have another set soon,” Otabek said casually, his fingers twitching to reach out again.

Yuri noticed that. He couldn’t stop himself before he reached out to take his hand, stepping close to him again.

“I want to see you again,” he said, feeling brave and hopeful that Otabek felt the same.

The shy smile on Otabek’s lips was tugging at Yuri’s heartstrings. He already knew he was in way too deep to find his way out again on his own.

“I finish at 1am,” Otabek said. “Wait for me at the back entrance?”

Yuri could only nod. He was sure his voice would betray him now, so he decided to not say anything.

Otabek smiled broadly then and Yuri did too. He couldn’t help himself. Otabek just had that kind of effect on him. When Otabek leaned in to press a quick kiss to Yuri’s forehead, there was no turning back for Yuri. He had fallen so deeply for someone he practically didn’t know anything about. It scared him senseless but excited him just as much.

“I’ll see you later, Yuri,” Otabek said before he opened the stall door.

He looked back over his shoulder as he walked away when Yuri finally tried the taste of his name on his own tongue. “See you later, Otabek.”

Yuri stared after him for a little while but soon enough he was so pumped up with energy that he needed to find an outlet for it. He ran out of the bathroom to find Mila, instantly forgetting about the mess he had made inside that stall.

As soon as he spotted the redhead and a still giggling Sara, Yuri forced himself to slow down. A part of him wanted to yell at Mila and tell her what just happened but he also wanted her to guess. He wanted to tease and mock her as much as she had done before.

He casually walked up to the girls and intentionally ignored them at first. Yuri ordered himself another drink and then settled in next to Mila. They both stayed quiet for a seemingly long time, at least until Mila stated the obvious.

“I hope your ass hurts right now,” she said, taking a sip of her drink without even looking at Yuri.

Of all the things Yuri expected her to say, it certainly wasn’t that but he still had to laugh out loud. It was amusing to piss Mila off.

“His tongue prepared me well,” Yuri said, trying to sound like he had the upper hand.

The wide-eyed look of shock on Mila’s face was the exact kind of reaction Yuri had been hoping for. He just winked at her, the smugness probably written all over his own face.

“Lucky bastard,” Mila mumbled, downing more of her drink, but the smile playing around her lips a second later told Yuri all he needed to know.

She may have thought that Otabek was hot and she most likely would have loved to have her own shot with him, but she was still incredibly pleased and happy for Yuri.

They stayed silent after that until Otabek went back up on stage not much later. Yuri feared his smile would split his face in two but when he reached up to let his fingers dance over the bruised skin on his neck, he was already hoping that Otabek would make those marks even more permanent later in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously there's room for a sequel or two. For now this is a oneshot though. I'm still working on my other WIPs and I promise there'll be updates soon. :)
> 
> Thoughts and opinions on this one here? I hope you guys enjoyed it! x


End file.
